ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugaya Risako
Sugaya Risako is one of the lead vocalists in the Hello! Project group Berryz Koubou. Profile *'Name:' Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) *'Nickname:' Rii, Risako, Sugu-san, Rii-chan *'Birthdate:' April 04, 1994 *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 160.2cm (5'3.10") *'Favorite Brand/Designer:' Anna Sui, MARY QUANT *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids **4KIDS (2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' ** 2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (Reserve member) (2007–2008) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby:' Drawing, making small things *'Special skill:' Drawing, making small things *'Strong point:' Being bright and cheerful *'Weak point:' Not cleaning up afterwards *'Habit:' Clutching the remote control while watching TV *'Favorite color:' Pink, light blue, white *'Favorite flower:' Lavender, rose, hibiscus *'Disliked thing/thing to do:' Big dogs, rides *'Scared of:' Big dogs *'Favorite movie:' Disney movies *'Favorite book:' "Inagawa Junji no Kowai Hanashi," "Crayon Oukoku" *'Favorite word:' "Arigatou" (thanks) *'Favorite season:' Spring, summer, fall, winter *'Favorite food:' Curry, steak, mabo tofu *'Least favorite food:' Avocado, scallops, sazae *'Favorite song:' "Namida no Umi de Dakaretai ~SEA OF LOVE~" (Southern All Stars) *'Charm point:' Eyes History Sugaya Risako joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids. She made her debut as one of the 4KIDS in the Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! film, as well as on Minimoni's single 6th single. Sugaya was one of the lead characters in the film Hotaru no Hoshi and starred in the drama, Shonan Kawarayane Monogatari. She also worked as a model for "Pichi Lemon", a junior fashion magazine, from February 2006 until June 2006. In 2004, she was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou. She is the youngest member of the group and is also one of the lead vocalists. She was a member of Little Gatas and is now a reserve player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. Photobooks * 2006.10.11 Risako * 2007.07.20 pure+ * 2008.02.06 Ring3～リンリンリンッ！～ (Ring3 ~Rin Rin Rin!~) Works Movies * 2002-12 ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！ (Romaji: Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!) * 2004-07 ほたるの星 (Romaji: Hotaru no Hoshi; English: Fireflies River of Light) Drama * 2002-09 湘南瓦屋根物語 (Romaji: Shonan Kawarayane Monogatari) CMs * 2003 日本食肉消費総合センター (Japan Meat Information Service Center) Trivia * Is extremely good at Puyo Puyo, and has beaten Kajiwara from Music Fighter] in the game. * Her best friend within Berryz Koubou was Ishimura Maiha until her graduation in 2005. It is rumored that she is still very close to her, although within the group she has gotten closer to Kumai Yurina. * Has a younger brother. * Her favorite artist is UNJASH. * At her initial Hello! Project Kids audition, she appeared with a broken arm. * She has been noted to muddle out her name while introducing herself at times, from saying it too fast. At times, "Sugaaskkodesu" or "Sugayaskkodesu" is usually what comes out. She has been asked to repeat her name on TV programs, and was also criticized for it on the final episode of Gyao's Hello Pro Hour. * Along with Yajima Maimi, she is one of two Hello! Project Kids with substantial magazine presence. * Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Minimoni. Hinamatsuri! (Minimoni) External links * English Wikipedia: Risako Sugaya * H!P Kids fansite - Sugaya Risako-chan Corner * Sugaya Risako B.L.T. U-17 Questionnaire Category:Artists Category:Hello! Project Category:Blood Type A Category:1994 Births